


Leaders

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [3]
Category: Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 3 of SepTitans
Series: SepTitans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 1





	Leaders

It was an undisputed fact that the leader of the Titans was always a Robin or a member of the original Teen Titans. Everyone knew this. It was a fact and that was never going to change. It was tradition.


End file.
